


night before the date

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Episode 4: You and I Are the Same, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Tomorrow Seo In Woo is taking Yook Dong Sik out to his typical club. But tonight he is at the bar alone, wondering if Yook Dong Sik is actually going to show.
Relationships: Seo In-woo & Yook Dong-sik
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	night before the date

Tomorrow Seo In Woo is taking Yook Dong Sik out to his typical club. He wouldn’t say his favorite club because the people there are still shit, the same weaklings as everywhere else except they try to cover it up with expensive watches and nice shoes. But his typical club. He wants to show Yook Dong Sik a little of himself. When they know each other a little better, he hopes Yook Dong Sik will be more open to the two of them cooperating.

Tomorrow. But today In Woo is at the bar alone. Well, alone except for Jo Yu Jin, who is his subordinate and doesn’t count.

(Technically Yook Dong Sik is his subordinate too, but In Woo knows that their relationship is hardly going to be on a corporate level, so that doesn’t really mean anything.)

Jo Yu Jin has all sorts of details about the audit, and In Woo doesn’t care about a single one of them. Only one question is burning in his mind. And Jo Yu Jin must sense it, because she asks, “Is it the same girl again?”

“I told you. I don’t get like this about women.” Jo Yu Jin is too presumptuous sometimes. It’s a good thing she’s useful or he would have taught her a lesson some time ago.

“Ah, yes. Well whatever it is, perhaps I could offer advice? Or I could listen. Please, sir. If there’s any way I can help.”

In Woo regards her. Jo Yu Jin will never understand what it is to be a predator—she’s not like him or Yook Dong Sik. But sometimes she understands business relations pretty well. He takes a sip of his whiskey. “I’ve been trying to get Yook Dong Sik to come to heel. I told him to get drinks with me tomorrow and discuss business. Do you think he’ll come?”

Jo Yu Jin looks at him oddly. “…yes? I would assume so. You’re his superior now, after all.”

“Hm.” In Woo sighs. “Yook Dong Sik has not been easy to manage.” A smile teases at his lips; he lets it have its way.

Yook Dong Sik has rejected him twice. He cannot be allowed to do so again. In Woo has warned him—if he keeps on refusing In Woo, In Woo will kill him. With people like them, that’s how things work.

He doesn’t really want to kill Yook Dong Sik, though. For all that it would be an interesting experience to kill a fellow predator, in death, most people are the same. In life, Yook Dong Sik is fascinating. And he could be useful, if things work out.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Jo Yu Jin says. “You’re always able to handle things well. Yook Dong Sik is no match for you.”

In Woo smiles again, this time only politely. Flattery is the bread and butter of corporate hierarchy. Of course Jo Yu Jin probably does believe in him, but she doesn’t know what In Woo does. She doesn’t know Yook Dong Sik’s real nature.

Yook Dong Sik may very well be a match for In Woo. That’s… rather the point.

(In Woo hopes they’ll match nicely.)

Either way. He’ll kill Yook Dong Sik—or Yook Dong Sik will kill him, but that seems unlikely—or they’ll end up killing together. No matter what, it’s bound to end in blood, so In Woo shouldn’t really care. But as he finishes his drink, he still has not been able to lay his worries to rest. Yook Dong Sik better come. In Woo has plans for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started watching Psychopath Diary and omg. The dynamic. Episode 4 was so much fun! This is a bit plotless but I had to write some of my feels :)


End file.
